


Stand In

by Darknightjess (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co written with HickoryNut</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stand In

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with HickoryNut

Craig snuck up behind Karl, spinning him and pushing him against the wall. When Karl moved to speak, Craig shook his head and placed a finger on the younger Kiwi's full lips. Karl could only nod as he watched the smaller man slide down his body until he knelt on the floor, slender fingers attacking buttons until worn denim parted.

As Craig leaned his head and dragged his teeth over the ridge of muscle at Karl's thigh, laughing at the moan it caused, Karl wondered what had gotten into his friend, wondered what had brought about this sudden need. Of course they'd sated themselves with each other many times before, but it always surprised him when Craig jumped him like this.

Craig popped the top button, pulling the zipper down. He looked up at the dark eyed man and grinned. Pressing his mouth to the material covering the hard curve of cock, he blew a warmth breath.

Karl hissed at the pressure...the heat of Craig's breath. He knew the other man would scorch his soul if he'd give him half the chance. Trying to gain the upper hand once more, he shoved a rough hand into spiky dark hair and asked, "Who was it this time? Who got you all riled up and wouldn't fuck you?"

Craig smiled up at him, lashes fluttering. "What do you care? You get to reap the benefits." He hooked a finger in the elastic of the waistband and pulled it out and down, licking the warm dark flesh.

Eyes closing, Karl hitched his hips toward Craig's face. "I want to know whose shorts I'm filling. Who I'm supposed to be..."

"Shut up Karl, damn, it doesn't have to be this hard." Craig smiled at his joke and looked up at the man as he took the taut head between his lips, tightening them around the ridge.

Karl started to ask once more about the identity of the other man, but Craig's actions shut him up. His head fell back, thumping against the wall as his cock was taken into that heavenly mouth. Craig's lips were made for sin, and he used them well...better than well... In fact, Karl had never met anyone else who could suck cock quite like Craig.

Gag reflex be damned, Craig swallowed, hand going to tug at Karl's jeans. He slipped long fingers in the V and ran them under Karl's balls, rubbing up hard.

Karl shuddered, hand tightening in Craig's short hair. His other hand moved from where he'd braced himself against the wall, moving instead to cup the jaw that was stretched around him. His thumb ran back and forth over Craig's throat, feeling the undulations of each swallow as his hips pumped back and forth minutely.

Craig hummed happily, sliding his fingers further back, pushing up under Karl's balls. He tightened his mouth, tongue moving under the length as he slid his mouth wetly back and forth.

Karl grunted, pushing forward and down, trying to get one of those teasing fingers pushed inside him. "Fuck, Craig..."

Craig smiled; lips stretched and moved his hand further. He circled the dry pucker; rubbing and teasing, nail scratching barely.

"Damn it, Parker...quit teasing and fuck me already!" Karl's demand shocked even himself. More often than not, it was he who reamed Craig.

Craig almost choked on the cock in his mouth as a snort of laughter erupted. He pulled his lips off the man and stood. "Oh do quit bitching." He grabbed Karl's arm, pulling him away from the wall and turning him, pressing against his back. "Do you want me, Karl?" He asked in a playful voice.

"Hell, Craig," Karl's voice grew whiny as he was repositioned. "I asked you nicely, didn't I?" He couldn't think, his brains having been half sucked out and the rest were pooled in his bum, which was pressed back against Craig's groin.

"Uh huh." Craig said into Karl's ear as he licked it, tongue snaking out. With one hand he unzipped his own pants and pushed them down, fishing in his pocket for the always-present condom and lube. He held Karl to the wall with one shoulder pressed between the man's own shoulder blades as he rolled on the condom and slicked his length and fingers. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

"Your cock," Karl breathed, "in me...fucking me...I want you to fuck me!" he cried out.

"Good boy." Craig said, grinning as he pressed two fingers into Karl, twisting them as he stretched the man quickly.

Karl pushed back against the invading fingers, back arched as he invited rougher treatment. "Sissy...go ahead--fuck me..."

"Sis--sissy! Oh you fucker!" Craig laughed and withdrew his fingers. Holding the base of his cock he pressed against the man, feeling the squeeze-push as he entered him. "Fuck, god--nngh." He stammered.

Karl's head fell forward and he bit his lip until it bled. The metallic taste of blood sent another surge through his body and he howled as Craig pushed inside.

Craig thrust, pulling out until he felt the resistance of the ring of muscle and then slammed back in, pace increasing as he rocked into Karl, pushing upwards with every thrust. He leaned to speak in the man's ear again. "You want my hand Karl? Hmm? You want me to let you come?"

His own hands braced solidly against the wall, Karl nodded frantically. "Fuck yeah..." He rolled his hips, meeting each of Craig's thrusts with eagerness.

"Yeah, yeah." Craig slid one hand around to grasp Karl's erection, fingers going to stroke-twist-tug as he bucked into Karl's' warm body. The heated coil of orgasm started forming in his stomach, low and deep. "Fuck, fuck..."

"Oh, hell yeah," Karl muttered, Craig's hand finding the perfect rhythm and tugging him along as the smaller man hurtled toward orgasm. He could feel his own body begin to bunch and twist, waiting to explode at just the right moment. "Close," he warned, "so fuckin' close..."

"Yeah, yeah." Craig repeated, stammering and stuttering. He bit down on Karl's shoulder, holding on as he pushed up onto his toes, shaking and trembling as his orgasm suddenly burst through him. "Fuck!" He yelled out around the mouth full of shirt and flesh. He squeezed hard onto Karl's cock.

The sharp burst of pain as Craig bit into his flesh made Karl explode, and he filled Craig's fist with come. So much that it dripped to the floor, barely missing Craig's shoes where they were planted between his legs. "Yeah," Karl grunted. "Yeah..." he repeated, brain obliterated.

"Yeah." Craig agreed breathlessly, huffing out a laugh. He patted Karl's hip and back, pushing away and pulling out slowly. "Bloody hell, Karl."

"You're telling me," the taller man groaned, remaining pressed against the wall in an effort not to just hit the floor. "Or rather, you won't tell me...leastways not who got you all hot and bothered. Might ought to send him some nice wine."

Craig reached and caught Karl's chin, turning it and leaning to press a kiss to the man's jaw. "Hey Karl, sometimes--it's just about you."

Karl blushed and smiled, turning his head to catch Craig's lips--the first kiss of the encounter. The sweetness of the kiss allowed Karl to believe that sometimes, maybe Craig did just want him.

Craig sighed into Karl's mouth, taking a minute to try and convince himself that he could ever be what--and all--that Karl wanted. He pulled back and smiled. "C'mon mate. Let's get cleaned up and have a beer or three."

Karl hitched at his jeans, pulling them up. "If you buy, I might even let you crash at mine."

Brushing the dark, silky hair back, Craig grinned. "Deal."


End file.
